starlinkfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox McCloud
* Fox McCloud is a pilot in Starlink: Battle for Atlas. This character is only available on the Nintendo Switch. Also the star of the star fox a Nintendo series. In-Game Description Flying ace, leader of Star Fox, and frequent savior of Corneria, Fox McCloud is a legend among spacefaring mercenaries. Though he's brash and confident, he always stands up for justice, and only takes jobs that fight for the greater good. Pilot Ability Rock n' Roll * Calls in a member of Star Fox * Fights with you for a short time * Useful when overwhelmed by foes Combat 'Ability' Fox's Rock n' Roll ability is a deadly arrangement of burst, long-term damage. When triggered, a remix of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNck85R9i8o Corneria will play, and a target within or near the player's targeting reticle will be locked on from above, before receiving a barrage of fire from one of Fox's teammates. Fox's ship will continuously generate a pulsing green pattern along his ship's frame, acting as an indicator for when Fox's teammate will warp in. After the barrage, a landing marker will pulse along the surface of where Fox is at, serving as an exit point, and remain fixed even after Fox moves away. When the warp is complete, Fox's ship will generate one last complete pulse along the ship frame, indicating that Fox's teammate has warped to the landing point. From here, his teammate will act as an AI that prioritizes taking out enemies first and following Fox second. Their level is reflected with Fox's, regardless of the pilot's actual level (If Fox is level 48 and Falco is level 30 and chosen, the Falco AI will also be level 48). If there is no enemy targeted for a barrage, Fox's teammate will simply warp in like usual. In space, there is no landing marker. Beware: this teammate is susceptible to both damage and Friendly Fire; if they take too much damage, they will immediately retreat. When Fox's teammate's timer runs out, they will also retreat, ending the Corneria remix. This crushing attack can defeat a high HP target in the blink of an eye, and still make room for more with Fox's teammate around to assist on the field, particularly when fully upgraded. Besides the pure power of dual ships, having an extra teammate around can relieve some of the pressure of being the primary target, drawing some attention away from the player. Star Fox also has built in lasers, like in all of the original StarFox games. He has these built into his Arwing, if nothing is equipped. 'Skills' Fox's skills resonate with his leadership and flying capabilities, determined to stay in the fight. His mentor skill, which is taught to all pilots, invigorates all pilots to recharge their pilot ability at up to twice the normal rate. His other skills improve his total capacity to deal damage, particularly when nearby supporting allies, or when the pressure of battle puts him at the edge of his ship's health. He can also better recharge his pilot ability when performing an Elemental Combo. His ability skills improve how long his Wingmate can stay in battle (not by increasing ship health), increase the damage done by his Wingmate's barrage and general damage, and later implements the ability for his Wingmate to cause massive damage with newly equipped Charged-Laser Cannon upgrades. See his skill list below for more details. Personality Story Ace pilot and leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud is the legendary defender of the Lylat star system. Fox came to Atlas in pursuit of Wolf O'Donnell and his crew, and he has teamed up with the Starlink Initiative in their fight against Grax and the Forgotten Legion. Skill Tree Fox McCloud skills list|Skills list Gallery Tumblr_pqu9kgbjI51w68e1q_400.png Tumblr_pqu9kgHze11w68e1q_250.png Tumblr_pqu9kfXGVI1w68e1q_250.png Tumblr_pqu9kg2KqZ1w68e1q_400.png Tumblr_pqu9khExbW1w68e1q_500.png Tumblr_pqu9kf8Upu1w68e1q_500.png Tumblr_pqu9kfaGcP1w68e1q_540.png Tumblr_pqu9kgTIPi1w68e1q_250.png tumblr_pqs6rmUp3M1w68e1q_1280.jpg rundeep-khaira-ford-run-vr02000.jpg Category:Pilots Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters